Sensaciones
by Akasuna no Danna
Summary: Sasori es una persona algo desconocida para Deidara.Yaoi SasoDei. lemon


Narrado x Dei

Otra vez me encontraba allí recostado en la cama, envuelto en las sabanas y pensando en el. Por que el no podía darse cuenta de cuanto lo amaba? Me di la vuelta para dejar d ver el techo y mirar hacia la pared. No podía estar tranquilo, al menos no mientras el este tan cerca y no sepa de mis sentimientos. Me senté en la cama y no pude evitar mirar hacia donde Sasori se hallaba dormido. Era tan hermoso aun dormido. Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la cocina en busca de un baso de agua, ya que, no podía mas con mis pensamientos. Bebí el agua lentamente ya que no tenía prisa en volver a la habitación, aun menos si sabría que no podría dormir aunque tratara.

-Deidara?-me exalte al oír mi nombre. Voltee para ver de quien se trataba, era Itachi.

-ha…hola Itachi hm-dije al voltearme.

-Veo que tampoco puedes dormir…-dijo el Uchiha

-No, es que… me desperté porque tenia sed hm-dije respondiendo a su comentario, mientras dejaba el baso en la mesa y me dirigía a la habitación. Al entrar me percate de que danna (así me gustaba llamarlo en mis pensamientos) no estaba dormido ya que estaba mirando al techo pensativo.

-oye dei….-dijo en cuanto cerré la puerta-

-si?-

-me tienes preocupado-dijo sentándose en el borde de su cama quedando cara a cara con migo-es que he notado que no duermes muy bien….-dijo llevando su mano derecha a mi mejilla y acariciándola delicadamente-y quería saber el motivo….-agrego mientras continuaba acariciando mi mejilla, mientras empezaba a ruborizarme.

-es que…-dije tratando de buscar la excusa perfecta-es que…no tengo sueño por las noches…hm-dije tratando de evitar mirar sus ojos color miel, los cuales me fascinaban, esos ojos eran mi debilidad. Danna no pareció convencido con mi respuesta.

-trata de dormir un poco mas-eso fue lo unico que dijo antes de retirar la mano de mi mejilla y volver a acostarse. Trato de aparentar estar convencido por mi respuesta, pero yo sabia que no lo estaba. Odiaba mentirle, pero no podia decirselo, no podia. Me recoste en mi cama y me cubri con las sabanas hasta el cuello, quede dormido casi al instante.

Esa noche soñe con el, con sus ojos, con su cabello color sangre, con sus caricias…soñe que el me acariciaba, me besaba dulcemente y luego…luego se marchaba dejandome solo.

Me desperte un poco exaltado por el sueño que paso a convertirse en pesadilla. Pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue sentir unos brazos sujetandome fuertemente. Levante la vista y me sorprendio ver a danna,el me estaba abrazando,estrechandome contra su pecho, pero aun estaba dormido, o al menos eso creia….

-veo q ya despertaste-dijo sin abrir los ojos, rozando con una de sus manos una lagrima que se me escapo-se puede saber que es lo que sueñas?-dijo en tono burlon,dejando escapar una leve sonrisa.

-Por que lo preguntas hm?-

-Porque luego de un rato de que te dormiste comenzaste a llorar…y como no parabas me acosté aquí…-dijo con una de sus sonrisas de conformidad-y en cuanto te abraze tan solo soltaste un par de lagrimas y dormiste tranquilo-dijo dejando escapar un leve suspiro. Mientras yo sentia como la sangre me subia a las mejillas y me ponia mas colorado que un tomate.

-lamento haberte molestado hm-dije dije en forma de disculpa.

-No importa…-me respondio danna totalmente tranquilo,pero sin dejar de abrazarme aun-Vas a quedarte acostado un rato mas?-pregunto luego de unos segundos.

-si…porque lo preguntas hm?-

-Porque planeaba quedarme acostado aquí un rato mas…-dijo un poco ruborizado-espero que no te importe…-agrego

-no, esta bien hm-fue lo unico coherente que fui capaz de decir en ese momento. Paso un largo rato antes de que el sol penetrara las cortinas e iluminara todo el cuarto,pero danna no dejo de abrazarme, y se quedo dormido al igual que yo ,sin que notara exactamente cuando.

Desperte luego con la voz de Pain que a los gritos decia "LEVANTENSE ES HORA DE DESAYUNAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Parecia bastante molesto. Danna se desperto al mismo tiempo que yo riendo entre dientes. Se puso de pie y se cambio rapidamente.

Beso mi frente y dijo-Cambiate rapido o haras que te regañen-para luego retirarse de la yo me quedaba estupefacto meditando,mientras me vestia,todo lo que habia pasado sin poder creermelo. Era el unico que no habia desayunado aun, danna y Konan eran los unicos en la cueva,lo cual no me extraño.

-Vaya horas de aparecerse-dijo Konan algo sarcastica.

-Lo siento hm-fue lo unico que pude decir antes de que ella se encaminara a su cuarto.

-Descuida ya se le pasara-dijo danna que se hallaba recostado en el sofá-Es que ha discutido con Pain-agrego.

Lo mire sorprendido, acaso Pain y Konan estaban juntos? Y no m habia dado cuenta? Realmente soy un despistado, pensé.

El resto del día transcurrió sin novedades, aburrido y nada pero nada interesante. Me recosté en la cama, sin cenar, ya que no tenía hambre. No me percate del momento exacto en el cual me quede dormido, lo único que de lo que estaba seguro era que soñaría con danna otra vez. Me desperté por la madrugada, sentía que unos brazos, sus brazos, me rodeaban y me estrechaban fuertemente. No pude evitar sonrojarme y ponerme algo tenso. Sentía como mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Intente controlarme un poco, pero me resulto imposible, puesto que danna me estrechaba cada vez mas contra su pecho.

-Dei- oí un leve susurró proveniente de danna y ante esto sentía que el corazón iba a estallarme.

-Dei…no, no lo hagas…-continuaba danna soltando una pequeña lagrima, la cual me vi tentado a limpiar….

Repentinamente danna abrio los ojos. Me estrecho aun mas contra el, dejando que otras dos lagrimas se le escaparan.

-Tranquilo estoy aquí hm-dije, luego extendí mi brazo para limpiarlas con mi mano, rozando suavemente el rostro de danna, el cual se sorprendio.

-Dei…tu estas despierto?-pregunto en voz baja.

-Si…hm-fue lo unico que pude responder.

-Dei…yo…-dijo algo apenado-yo…no se lo que paso, anoche me senti tan a gusto durmiendo contigo…-dijo incapaz de continuar. Mientras yo tan solo podia escucharlo sin poder creermelo todavía.

-Ademas te oi llorar otra vez, y eso no puedo tolerarlo-agrego

-Gracias Sasori sempai-fue lo unico que fui capaz de expresar antes de que las lagrimas comenzaran a derramarse a través de mis mejillas, mientras el las acariciaba suavemente, hasta quedarme dormido nuevamente. Desperté por la mañana y me encuentro a danna aun dormido con una angelical sonrisa en el pude evitar observarlo un buen rato y sonreir al mismo tiempo. Me puse de pie y comence a cambiarme, auque hoy era ese "dia libre" en el cual, según Pain, podiamos hacer lo que se nos venga en gana. Por ese motivo decidi dar un paseo y meditar un poco. Desapareci el dia entero sin darme cuenta. En cuanto regrese a la cueva todas las miradas se posaron en mi, pero una en especial capto mi atención. Sin decir nada, me dirigi al cuarto que compartíamos danna y yo. Me recoste en mi cama agotado,ya que, había caminado todo el dia sin darme cuenta. Suspire aliviado, había tenido suerte de que nadie me preguntara en donde había estado, en especial danna. En ese momento escucho que la puerta se abre, pero yo sigo con la vista clavada en el techo.

-Se puede saber en donde has estado todo el dia?-dijo danna en cuanto cerro la puerta de la habitación, parecia algo molesto.

-Caminando hm-respondí, ya que sinceramente ni yo sabia en donde había estado todo el día. Danna me observo-es que estaba preocupado-dijo sonrojándose un poco. Entonces danna se sentó en el borde de la cama-Podría dormir con tigo otra vez?-pregunto algo apenado. Lo observe y sin darme cuenta sonreí y lo mire. En ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y desvie la mirada totalmente sonrojado.

-Esta bien hm-respondi a su pregunta. Nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a cambiarnos. Luego nos recostamos y dormimos al instante.

Desperte por la madrugada. Mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con los ojos color miel de danna el cual me observaba curiosamente.

-Que sucede?-pregunte curioso

-Nada…-

-Vamos Sasori sempai digame-

-Es solo que…-

-Es solo que…Que?-

-Pareces un niño al dormir-dijo con un tono burlón dejando escapar una leve sonrisa, sin quitarme un ojo de encima.

-Eso es porque tu no puedes verte cuando duermes hm-dije en defensa. Pero lo único que logre fue que su sonrisa se ensanchara aun más.

-Realmente deberias verte, eres una de las cosas mas adorables que he visto en mi vida-dijo danna haciendo que me varios segundos en silencio.

-Que sucede?-dijo danna repentinamente, sentándose.

-Nada hm-respondi-Porque lo preguntas?

-Es que has estado raro últimamente-

-Raro?-

-Si, lloras por las noches, te desapareces todo un dia….-dijo tranquilamente. En cambio yo lo mire sorprendido.

-Q insinúas?- pregunte.

-Nada, tan solo quiero que me digas lo que te sucede-

-Siceramente no me sucede nada-respondi aunque sabia que era una gran mentira."deberia?" me pregunte por un instante, pero luego descarte la idea, ya que, temia que danna no me correspondiera-Solo estoy un poco distraido-menti

-Seguro?-pregunto mirandome directamente a los ojos-Yo creo que hay algo que no me has dicho aun-continuo sin dejar de mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Seguro hm-respondi nervioso. Pero el parecio darse cuenta de mi gran mentira.

-Sabes…a veces eres un poco malo con migo-dijo danna recostandose otra vez.

-Porque dice eso?-dije sorprendido, realmente no entendia su comentario

-Sera porque no terminas de decirme lo que te sucede-dijo mientras miraba el techo, dejando que una lagrima se escapara de sus ojos color miel. Me senti culpable, no queria verlo llorar. Con mi mano seque esa lagrima que se resbalaba por su mejilla y al ver su expresión vacia intente retirarla, pero el me sujeto llevando mi mano hacia su pecho.

-Eres un poco cruel a veces dei-dijo entrecortadamente-Solo me preocupo por ti-agrego soltando mas lagrimas.

-Yo…yo-fue lo unico que pude decir antes de comenzar a llorar. No queria que el sufriera por mi culpa, pero tampoco podia decirle lo que me sucedia, Que pasaria si comenzara a alejarse de mi?, no lo soportaria, como tampoco soporto verlo llorar.

-Dei…yo no…-dijo danna sentandose en la cama. Mientras yo abrazaba la almohada y lloraba a cantaros.

-Dei…realmente yo no…-Dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y me estrechaba contra su pecho y acariciaba mi cabello.

-Dei…no quiero que vuelvas a llorar…sino al contrario…quiero verte sonreir…-dijo incapaz de continuar. Alcé la vista para ver su rostro.

- Adoro tu sonrisa dijo-bajando la vista mirandome directamente a los ojos, acercandose hasta que su frente choco con la mia y su nariz rozo la mia-Mi unico deseo es ser el prvocante de esas sonrizas resplandecientes que le han dado un nuevo sentido a mi vida-

-D-danna-me atrvi a pronunciar en un me miro sorprendido, mientras me estrechaba mas contra su pecho y dejaba que unas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

-D-danna es que…-continue, estaba decidido a decirselo, ya no me importaba lo que pudiera suceder

-Es solo que…yo…-

-Dei…-dijo danna-Si no puedes con palabras expresalo con acciones…-me susurro al oido. Luego senti sus labios contra los mios besándome suave y apasionadamente. Me quede estupefacto, incapaz de devolver el beso. Danna se detubo de repente.

-Lo siento-dijo separandose de mi

-Porque lo sientes?-

-Es que me deje llevar…y no debi hacerlo-

-Porque lo crees?-en cuanto dije eso, danna me miro sorprendido.

-Danna…-dije esta vez en voz alta-yo…-eso fue lo unico que fui capaz de decir antes de que el me callara con un beso, el cual devolví sin lugar a dudas.

Ese beso fue mas largo y apasionado que el anterior. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Danna te amo-le dije finalmente en un susurro al oido.

-Tambien yo-dijo comenzando otro beso mas apasionado. Sentia como su lengua jugaba con la mia. Luego separo sus labios de los mios y prosiguió besandome cada centimetro de mi cuello, mientras yo dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos.

Continuo besandome y bajando lentamente.

-Dei…-dijo mientras proseguia.

-Q sucede?-pregunte

-Estas seguro de que quieres…-dijo al notar que no me oponia

-Seguro-

Entonces el llego a mis piernas, y comenzo a lamer mi miembro erecto. Trate de no gemir, pero eso me exitaba. Luego metio mi miembro en su boca, haciendo movimientos de vaivén. Eso hizo que me exitara aun mas casi sin poder reprimir los gemidos. Entonces saco mi miembro d su boca. Cambie de posición para besarlo nuevamente. Mientras lo besaba senti como danna me acomodaba con sus hilos de chakra.

-Eres virgen?-pregunto de repente en cuanto estube en la posición adecuada.

-No lo recuerdo-

-Como que no recuerdas si eres virgen o no?-pregunto danna un poco exaltado.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre preguntar algo asi en un momento como este-le dije-Ya lo recordare-

Entonces el entro en el hecho deje escapar un fuerte gemido mezclado entre dolor y placer.

-Danna…-dije mientras el comenzaba a penetrarme-Acabo de recordar que si era virgen-

-Ya lo sospechaba-dijo danna mientras aumentaba el ritmo. Cambiamos de posición para darle mas profundidad a las penetraciones, quedando sentado en su regazo, mientras el aumentaba cada vez mas el ritmo de las penetraciones. En tanto yo gemía cada vez mas fuerte,baya que danna lo tenia grande. Danna acabo dentro mío, y yo en su abdomen. Llegamos al clímax agotados. Danna salio de dentro mío y me beso. Nos recostamos en su cama y dormimos al instante.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto con la luz solar que inundaba la habitación. Danna se encontraba despierto y al notar que me desperte me el beso.

Continuábamos besandonos hasta escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta. Nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a vestirnos. En cuanto acabamos danna abrio la puerta, era Pein.

-Ustedes dos acompañenme-dijo seriamente. Nos miramos con danna y lo seguimos hasta su cuarto,en donde se hallaba Konan. Una vez dentro el lider cerro la puerta y nos invito a sentarnos.

-Se puede saber que es lo que estaban haciendo ayer por la noche?-pregunto tranquilamente. Al oir esa pregunta comenze a ruborizarme y mire a danna, el cual estaba serio.

-Porque lo preguntas- dijo danna

-Aunque la respuesta es obvia lo pregunto igual, y ustedes saben a que me refiero-repondio Pein sin cambiar su expresión.

-Nagato tenles un poco mas de paciencia-dijo Konan hablando por primera vez desde que entramos en la habitación-Algo me dice que nisiquiera estaba en sus planes lo de anoche-agrego.

-Ademas hay cosas que no deben preguntarse directamente-termino por decir luego de unos segundos

-Tienes razon Konan-admiti

-Lo vez Nagato-

-Y como es que sabes eso?-pregunto danna

-Presentimiento-repondio Konan. Mire a danna y en su mirada se notaba que no estaba convencido con la respuesta de Konan.

-Para suerte suya…-dijo el lider poniendose de pie-no soy homo fóbico-

(N//A : homo fóbico : persona que le tiene miedo, asco a los homosexuales)

-Es mas me da gusto que esten juntos, y disculpen mi intromisión-esas fueron las ultimas palabras del lider antes de retirarse de la habitación.

-Opino igual que Nagato , me alegra verlos juntos, ya que algo me dice que pasaria un dia de estos de todos modo-dijo Konan sonriente antes de seguir a y yo nos pusimos de pie y salimos a tomar aire fresco. Nos dirigimos a la colina en donde solemos estar cuando no hacemos nada.

Una vez allí me recosté contra un árbol y me dispuse a mirar el cielo, mientras que danna me imito.

-Que extraño lo de hace un rato-dije rompiendo el silencio.

-Coincido-dijo danna

-Acaso lo abra escuchado todo akatsuki?-

-No lo se-dijo danna mientras que cambiaba de posición y descansaba su cabeza en mi regazo-y si fue así cual es el drama?-

-Ninguno…-

-Entonces?-

-Acaso habré gritado como para que Pein le de importancia al asunto?-

-Quizá solo le dio importancia porque duerme en la habitación contigua-dijo danna convencido.

-Quizá-dije

En ese momento oigo unos pasos que se acercan, volteo a ver, era Itachi.

-Como la pasaron anoche?-dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. Parece que mas que bien-

-Que quieres comadreja?-dijo danna molesto-esos no son asuntos que te incumban-

(N//A: el nombre Itachi significa Comadreja)

-No tienes porque ponerte agresivo marioneta-dijo Itachi respondiendo a la ofensiva de danna.

-Y tu no tienes porque involucrarte en lo que no te llaman-dijo danna realmente molesto.

-Oye Uchiha largo hm-dije mirandolo desafiante.

-Esta bien me largo, los dejo ya que aquí por lo menos no podre escuchar tus gemidos rubia-dijo el Uchiha ruborize al escuchar las palabras de el lo había escuchado, entonces lo había escuchado toda la organización, ya que la habitación de Itachi y Kisame era el mas alejado. Mire como la comadreja desaparecio de un momento a otro riendose a carcajadas.

-Maldito Uchiha-dije refunfuñando

-Ya me las cobrare-añadió danna en voz alta.

Esa tarde se paso en un parpadeo.

Llegada la hora de la cena, todos lo miembros de Akatsuki se hallaban en la sala de estar. En cuanto entramos todos voltearon a vernos. Hidan dibujo una pequeña sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Una vez ubicados en nuestros respectivos asientos, Pein llamo la atención de todos aclarandose la garganta.

-Esto…chicos…-dijo el lider tomando la iniciativa. Todos pusimos nuestra vista en el.

-Teniendo en cuenta los sucesos de la pasada noche…-continuo pensativo.

-No des mas vueltas Nagato-dijo Konan

-Esacto que demonios pasa?-pregunto Kakuzu algo curioso.

-Bien…es mi deber anunciar-continuo el lider buscando las palabras correctas.

-Oye…ya escupelo-dijo Kisame.

-Es mi deber como líder informarles que se ha formado una pareja en la organización-dijo el lider. Automáticamente todos voltearon a vernos.

-Hablas de enserio?-dijo Kakuzu algo sarcastico.

-Válgame madre!-exclamo Hidan

-Hablo seriamente Kakuzu-dijo el lider-Y me da gusto por ellos-agrego

-Debes de estar enfermo para permitir algo asi!!-exclamo Hidan furioso.

-No, porque el amor es…amor simple y sencillamente-dijo Pein.

-Concuerdo con Nagato-dijo Konan

-Oigan felicidades-dijo Kisame

-Gracias hm-respondi ruborizado

-Sabia que pasaria un día de estos-dijo Itachi

-Tobi no tiene idea de lo que sucede…pero si Deidara Sempai es feliz, Tobi esta de acuerdo-dijo Tobi sin la mas minima idea de lo que sucedia.

-Gracias Tobi hm-

-Ya estubo dijo Hidan-furioso-No estoy de acuerdo, pero si a ustedes les parece me vale, solo manténganse lejos de mi-agrego llendose a su cuarto sin cenar.

-A mi me da igual-dijo Zetsu hablando por primera vez en todo el dia.

-Opino igual que Zetsu-dijo Kakuzu

-Bien…sin mas revuelos…comencemos a cenar dijo Pein.

Luego de esa cena de locos me dirigí al cuarto seguido por danna y Pein.

-Me disculpo por lo de hace un rato-dijo el lider al cerrar la puerta-Debía informar de la situación al resto del grupo-

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo danna, todavía ruborizado.

-Pero pudiste habernos avisado hm-dije aun mas ruborizado que danna

-Es verdad, lo siento- dijo el lider dando la vuelta-Esto…hem…debo irme-dijo al salir de nuestra habitación.

-Que cosas-dijo danna sarcásticamente recostándose en su cama.

-Concuerdo-dije aun parado, tratando de 'digerir' todo lo que había sucedido durante el día.

-Porque te quedas ahí parado?-pregunto danna

-Es que no puedo creer todo lo que paso hm-

-No te culpo-

-Hay algo que no me queda claro hm-dije sentándome a su lado

-De que se trata?-

-La reacción de Hidan-

-No es nada extraño…es que su religión esta en contra de esta clase de cosas, es todo-dijo danna clavando la vista en el techo. Lo mire absorto.

-De que religión se trata?-pregunte aun extrañado con las palabras de danna

-Ni idea…solo se que se hacen sacrificios y que el amor esta prohibido o algo asi-

Otra vez me quede absorto.

-No te culpo-dijo danna mirándome de reojo y sonriendo ante mi expresión. Me quite la capa y me recosté a su lado.

-Que tipo mas extraño hm-dije mientras dejaba que danna acariciara mi cabello, ya que mi cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho.

Se formo un silencion incomodo

-Mejor me olvido del asunto-dije rompiendo el silencio

-Sera lo mejor-dijo danna, luego me beso en la cabeza. Luego me acomodo con sus hilos de chakra haciendo que quedara acostado encima suyo. Me ruborice y el me beso. Sentia sus caricias en el cabello y en la espalda. Mientras que yo lo abrasaba y entrelazaba mis dedos en su desordenado cabello. Su lengua jugaba con la mía mientras que sus suaves labios rozaban los míos. Continuamos besándonos un rato.

-Deberíamos parar-dijo danna mientras besaba mi cuello

-Porque habríamos?-pregunte

-Pain va a enojarse si nos escucha nuevamente-

-Tratare de no gemir-

-Seguro que podrás?-dijo mientras continuaba

-Seguro-dije mientra reprimía algunos gemidos, ya que danna me estaba dejando marcas en el cuello. Continuo besándome bajando poco a poco, haciendo que me excitara cada vez mas.

-Listo?-pregunto en cuanto llego a mi entrepierna. Solo asentí con la cabeza. Entonces comenzó a lamer mi miembro, rozándolo suavemente con su lengua. Mientras tanto trataba de reprimir los gemidos. Sasori metió mi miembro en su boca haciendo movimientos de vaivén e iba aumentando el ritmo de apoco. Por momentos dejaba escapar suspiros mientras danna no se detenía y aumentaba aun mas el ritmo al sentir los leves suspiros que se me escapaban. Le advertí que acabaría si no disminuía el ritmo, pero el solo lo hacia cada vez mas rápido. Acabe en su boca. Danna se sentó y sonrío al verme mas ruborizado que de costumbre. Me acerque a el y limpie con mi mano algunos restos que tenia en la cara.

-Podría intentar? Pregunte juguetón. Danna solo me miro, sonrío y se acerco mas para besarme y mientras lo hacia me acomodaba.

-Listo?-dijo mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello

-Listo- dije mientras lo abrazaba. Entonces entro en mí, comenzó a penetrarme y dejo de besar mi cuello. Reprimí los gemidos mientras comencé a besar su cuello. No podía reprimir los gemidos, por lo que comencé a gemir en susurros al oído de danna. Danna se excitaba cada vez más al oírme y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las penetraciones. Danna comenzó a gemir también.

-Dei… no sigas, me estas excitando…- dijo danna entre gemidos. Pero yo no podía parar. Mi cuerpo se movía acorde al suyo y las penetraciones eran cada vez más profundas y con un ritmo más rapido.

Sasori no danna acabo dentro de mí. Nos recostamos quedando yo encima de él. Estaba agotado.

-Buenas noches mi ángel rubio-me susurro danna

-Buenas noches danna-le susurre.

Asi pasan varias noches teñidas de pasion en las cuales Danna me vuelve loco.


End file.
